UNMEI
by kanon rizumu
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? apakah Sakura mampu menemukan pengguna 'Arc' di kota Konohagakure? /"Lucunya!"/EH?. romance/spiritual/comedy/adventure?/WARNING:abal! gaje! typo!
1. chapter 1: sakura and the seven lords

**Jangan baca kalau tidak pengen yaakk...**

**Di fic ini tentu masih banyak kekurangan karena author masih newbie. Tapi author akan terus berusaha yang terbaik. OSH!**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, romance, dark, spiritual, angst, humor..~**

**Pairing: sakura with...**

**Warning! Canon-TYPO-OC?-plot yang membingungkan. gaje...**

**Disclaimer : of course**** Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Rizumu Kanon, presents...**

_**UNMEI**_

* * *

'_Di lorong yang gelap tak berujung itu, _

_aku mencari-cari seberkas cahaya, _

_Aku berharap akan cahaya yang dapat mengeluarkan ku dari kegelapan_

_yang pekat ini,_

_Namun yang kudapatkan lagi-lagi hanya kegelapan yang abadi.._

_Aku bertanya-tanya pada tuhan_

_Untuk apa aku di ciptakan di dunia ini,_

_jika aku hanya menjadi makhluk yang pada akhirnya menentangnya.._

_Aku hanya ingin hidup dalam damai,_

_Namun takdir membawaku ke dunia yang penuh dengan dosa,_

_Hingga hatiku tidak bisa lagi di cairkan, _

_Benar...hatiku sudah lama mati..._

_Bahkan sejak aku di lahirkan di dunia ini...'_

~**Eps.** **sakura and the seven lords~**

KIHS, konoha international high school. Merupakan sekolah yang terdiri dari

TK sampai dengan perguruan tinggi. KIHS adalah sekolah berdedikasi tinggi dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Ini karena sekolah tersebut memang khusus untuk para keturunan kekaisaran jepang, bangsawan, dan orang-orang yang memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang tinggi dan kaya di seluruh penjuru dunia. Tentu-nya kemampuan otak mereka tidak bisa di samakan dengan sekolah lain.

untuk masuk ke sekolah ini saja IQ yang paling rendah adalah 200.

KIHS tentu menjadi dambaan semua orang di jepang bahkan di dunia.

Bentuk bangunan KIHS juga bisa di bilang unik. Sekolah ini menyerupai istana versailles, Perancis. Di padu dengan teknolgi yang canggih, maka KIHS seperti istana modern dari masa depan. KIHS berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang di kelilingi danau yang indah. Memiliki lapangan olahraga in-door dan out-door sekelas internasional, kolam renang khusus yang airnya dapat menyesuaikan keadaan suhu sekitarnya. Jika suhu dingin maka air-nya akan menjadi hangat dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka juga memiliki banyak taman bunga yang sangat indah.

KIHS memiliki 5 kelas yang berbeda. Dari yang terbawah, ruby class, emerald class, aquamarine class, topaz class dan yang kelas tertinggi, diamond class.

Diamond class hanya memiliki 7 orang murid saja di dalamnya. Hal ini di karenakan murid-murid diamond class memiliki kedudukan, kecerdasan serta kemampuan diatas rata-rata di antara semua kelas di KIHS. Salah satu murid diamond class adalah uchiha sasuke, Yang tak lain adalah anak keluarga uchiha yang merupakan keturunan kekaisaran jepang, sekaligus cucu dari pendiri sekolah KIHS ini.

Bisa di bilang sasuke merupakan leader di antara murid-murid KIHS, bahkan guru-guru pun segan padanya. Semua merasa bahwa sasuke merupakan orang yang memiliki kharisma dan harga diri yang tinggi sebagai seorang pemimpin. Ketampanannya pun tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi. Semua perempuan di KIHS selalu berharap ingin menjadi calon istri-nya kelak. Namun, sasuke tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan perempuan walaupun derajatnya sama. Bahkan teman-nya pun tidak banyak. Sasuke memang angkuh dan dingin. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk menghilangkan orang yang tidak di sukainya dalam sekejap mata, karena itu banyak juga yang takut padanya. Tidak hanya pada sasuke, rata-rata murid yang bersekolah di KIHS sangat menghormati sekaligus juga takut pada murid diamond class lainnya.

Hal ini di karenakan, murid-murid diamond class bukanlah manusia biasa, ya.. mereka bukan-lah manusia melainkan monster...

###

"na..na..na...na.."

dendangan kecil yang di keluarkan oleh seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang jarang di miliki oleh banyak orang itu terdengar merdu. Saat ini gadis itu tengah menyapu taman belakang gedung KIHS yang jarang di datangi para murid, murid KIHS biasanya menghabiskan waktu di taman depan yang penuh dengan bunga mawar, disana juga terdapat gazebo-gazebo yang nyaman dan air mancur besar di tengah-tengah taman tersebut. Di bandingkan dengan taman di depan gedung KIHS, taman belakang sekolah sekolah tersebut malah terlihat suram karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak di kunjungi, kecuali oleh para pelayan yang bekerja di KIHS, seperti hal nya gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek yang menyerupai laki-laki ini. Dia baru saja bekerja di KIHS sebagai tukang sapu, membantu pekerjaan para pelayan, koki, yah, intinya yang bisa di bantunya tentu dia bantu.

"haruno sakura-san?" tiba-tiba terdegar suara seorang wanita dari belakang gadis bersurai pink yang bernama sakura itu. Sakura segera menoleh kebelakang dan menghentikan pekerjaannya menyapu daun-daun berguguran yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya itu.

" ah! Kepala maid kurenai-san! Selamat pagi, hari yang cerah bukan?" sapa sakura riang pada wanita cantik berpakaian maid abad pertengahan dengan rambut yang di gelung rapi. Wanita itu bernama asuma kurenai dia adalah kepala maid di KIHS sekaligus istri dari salah satu guru yang mengajar di KIHS yang bernama sarutobi asuma.

"benar, seperti biasa kau selalu riang sakura-san, bagaiman pekerjaanmu di hari ketiga di sekolah ini? Apa terlalu berat? Kau bisa komplain padaku jika pekerjaan ini terlalu berat bagimu." ucap kurenai dengan wajah keibuan.

Sebenarnya kurenai tidak tega melihat sakura yang masih berumur 15 tahun ini bekerja sebagai pembantu di sebuah sekolah khusus seperti KIHS ini. Tapi melihat kesungguhan sakura dalam bekerja, serta menjalani hidup yang keras ini dengan sikap yang tegar mau tidak mau kurenai mengakui kemampuan sakura yang memiliki power berlebih itu.

"kurenai-san! Saya justru senang sekali bisa bekerja disini. Tempat ini indah sekali, saya senang membuat kebahagian di sekeliling saya. Jadi saya selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalani hidup ini. Apalagi semua yang bekerja di sini sangat baik pada saya." jawab sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kurenai pun ikut tersenyum melihat ketegaran sakura, dia menepuk bahu sakura lembut.

"jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku. Anggap saja aku ibu-mu, ya?"

sakura tersipu mendengar kata 'ibu' dari kurenai, karena selama sakura hidup dia memang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, sakura selama ini memang hidup sebatang kara, tanpa orang tua dan tanpa sanak saudara.

"ah, benar juga.. Ada sebuah pesan yang harus aku sampaikan padamu sakura.." tiba-tiba wajah kurenai menjadi serius, hingga membuat sakura penasaran.

"jangan masuk ke gedung sekolah pada malam hari tepatnya di diamond class, kalau tidak kau bisa mengganggu the seven lords..mengerti?" tanya kurenai.

"_Haik! Wakatta desu!_" jawab sakura.

"bagus, nah saya pergi dulu ya, sakura. Selamat pagi.."

"un! Selamat pagi untukmu juga kurenai-san!"

Setelah kepergian kurenai sakura pun melanjutkan kembali acara menyapu taman belakang gedung KIHS. Sambil meyapu sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannnya.

"rasanya ada yang ganjil...tapi apa, ya? Oh iya! Tadi aku lupa bertanya apa itu 'the sevn word' dan apa itu demend class! hem..ya sudahlah nanti saja aku tanyakan, sekarang nyapu dulu! Na..na..na.. ..aa."

Sakura kembali menyapu sambil bersenandung, tanpa di sadarinya sepasang mata berwarna merah darah milik seorang laki-laki, tengah menatap-nya dengan intens dari atas balkon gedung KIHS.

#~~~

sakura baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya mengepel lantai seluruh kelas yang ada di dalam gedung KIHS, sebenarnya untuk hari ini mengepel bukanlah tugasnya. Ini tugas shion dan tenten, tapi katanya mereka berdua ada urusan penting yang harus di urus di luar sekolah. Karena itu sakura dengan suka rela menggantikkan shion dan tenten untuk mengepel seluruh lantai yang ada di kelas gedung KIHS sendirian!

Kasihan sekali sakura, dia tidak tau kalau dirinya sedang di kerjai oleh dua maid itu, yah bisa di bilang shion dan tenten itu memang seorang senior yang suka memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"hua..akhirnya mengepel-nya selesai juga! Shion-senpai dan tenten-senpai pasti senang nih ngeliat lantainya bersih. Ya, ampun! Karena ke asyikan ngepel aku ga nyadar sudah jam 10 malam! Gawat, harus cepat ke asrama nih!" gumam sakura, para maid dan pembantu yang bekerja di konoha international school memang memiliki asramanya sendiri.

Jadi tidak masalah jika mereka bekerja sampai malam, asal tidak mengganggu kegiatan para siswa konoha international school.

Sakura pun segera membereskan ember serta alat pel-pelan-nya, dan berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar gedung KIHS.

**CRANG! BRUK! BRAK! BRAK! AAUUUUUU...**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dan suara lolongan serigala di sebuah ruangan yang baru saja di lewati oleh sakura. Langkah sakura terhenti, pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih yang sangat besar.

'Suara apa itu? Aku yakin 100% suara itu mirip sekali dengan lolongan serigala atau anjing. Tapi, apa di sekolah ini ada yang memelihara serigala? Hei, tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana kalau aku cari tau saja? Mungkin ada hewan liar seperti serigala tidak sengaja masuk kedalam salah satu ruang kelas di KIHS, kan? Sekolah ini kan berada di tengah hutan! Baiklah aku akan memeriksa ruangan ini. Mungkin saja ada hewan lucu di dalamnya?' batin sakura berbicara.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-nya perlahan ke depan pintu putih besar tersebut, tanpa melihat papan kelas yang menunjukkan bahwa ruangan itu adalah Diamond class.

**"****jangan masuk ke gedung sekolah pada malam hari tepatnya di diamond class..****"**

Sakura membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus dari dalam kelas tersebut. Sakura melihat 4 orang laki-laki dengan seragam KIHS tengah mengepung seekor serigala besar berawana hitam pekat. Serigala itu terlihat kesakitan dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Walaupun ruangan itu gelap, entah kenapa sakura bisa melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"atas perintah sasuke-sama kami akan melenyapkanmu dari muka bumi ini, noir.."

Suara baritone seorang laki-laki terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan sakura.

Tiba-tiba tubuh ke lima laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda warna. Ada yang ungu, hijau abu,-abu, dan kuning. Dari aura tersebut muncul 4 buah pasak berwarna perak, sepertinya mereka bermaksud untuk membunuh serigala itu dalam sekali serang.

"JANGAN!"

teriakan sakura mengejutkan ke lima laki-laki tersebut dan juga serigala yang akan mereka serang. Dengan secepat kilat sakura berlari ke arah serigala tersebut berusaha menjadi tamengnya, sambil membawa tongkat pel yang kemudian di acungkannya ke depan wajah 4 laki-laki tadi.

"mau apa kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian menyakiti serigala ini? Apa kalian di gigit olehnya?" tanya sakura dengan polosnya, namun tetap waspada.

Ke empat laki-laki itu menatap sakura dengan pandangan yang dingin sekaligus bingung, namun salah satu dari mereka akhirnya bertanya pada sakura.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau masih ada di sekolah malam-malam begini?" tanya laki-laki dengan gigi yang tajam seperti ikan hiu.

"namaku haruno sakura, aku sedang mengepel ruang kelas tadi, lalu.." belum selesai sakura berbicara tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk diamond class, muncul seorang laki-laki dengan 2 orang yang mengawalnya di samping kanan kirinya.

Di kegelapan malam, mata laki-laki itu menatap sakura dengan intens, wajahnya yang stoic serta rambut raven nya yang mencuat ke atas membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Dari wajah dan sikap nya, terlihat jika sifatnya angkuh dan harga diri-nya sangat tinggi.

"sasuke-sama!" ucap 4 laki-laki yang berada di depan sakura serempak, kemudian mereka menundukkan badanya seperti menunjukkan rasa hormat. Sakura hanya bengong melihat sasuke.

"itachi-nii-chan?" bisik sakura, terkejut melihat sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke mendekati sakura dengan perlahan, di pandangnya dengan dingin wajah sakura.

Entah kenapa ruangan itu menjadi lebih mencekam saat sasuke datang. Tapi sakura tidak menyadari akan hal itu, yang ada di pikiran sakura saat ini adalah orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini (sasuke), sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"hei, kau.." tiba-tiba sasuke bersuara. Sakura sedikit terkejut, suara sasuke sangat dalam dan keren menurutnya.

"a..apa?" tanya sakura terbata-bata.

"bukan kau, tapi serigala itu. Aku sedang berbicara dengan serigala itu." kata sasuke dingin. Sakura terdiam, wajahnya merah padam karena malu, sakura mengira dia yang di panggil. Tapi tunggu dulu, sasuke bilang dia berbicara dengan serigala itu? Memangnya serigala bisa bicara? Ha..ha.. Jangan bercanda..

"cih, apa mau-mu uchiha sialan?!" serigala itu tiba-tiba berbicara layaknya manusia. Sakura membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"hei! Tadi serigala ini bicara kan?!" tanya sakura entah pada siapa.

"aku memang bisa bicara, dan berkat mu aku selamat untuk sementara, terima kasih nona, kapan-kapan aku akan menemui-mu." setelah itu sang serigala menghilang bagaikan asap.

Oke sekarang sakura benar-benar bingung. Serigala yang bisa berbicara?orang-orang yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata dari tubuhnya?dan lagi..cowok ini, ada yang aneh dengannya.

"lihat, gara-gara kau, serigala itu menghilang!" teriak seorang lelaki dengan rambut klimis berwarna putih.

"sudahlah hidan, mudah saja bagiku untuk melacak _inu-yarou,_ itu.." balas seorang laki-laki dengan wajah berwarna hitam dan putih.

Sakura tidak merasa bersalah, malah dia terlihat santai-santai saja. Yang penting dia sudah menyelamatkan serigala itu. Titik!

"aku sudah melakukan hal yang menurutku benar, kalau kalian tidak bisa menerima nya aku rela menggantikan serigala itu untuk kalian hajar!" kata sakura sengit.

Ke tujuh laki-laki tersebut , minus sasuke dan seorang pemuda berambut merah, langsung tertawa mendengar pernyataan sakura yang polos itu, benar-benar tidak ada rasa takut di dalam diri sakura ketika melihat semua hal yang jauh di luar nalar tadi.

"kau lucu juga ya pinku-chan! Mau jadi kekasih-ku?" tawar laki-laki dengan rambut kuning panjang yang di-ikat buntut kuda. Mendengar itu sakura jadi bergidik geli, lagipula nama-nya sakura! Bukan pinku, huh!

"hei, tapi ada peraturan kalau kau melihat aksi kami tadi kau harus mendapat hukuman,," kata hidan sambil mengeluarkan senjata-nya yang berbentuk sabit. Sakura berpikir, jangan-jangan hukumannya...dia akan di bunuh!

"kau tidak akan ku bunuh..." sasuke buka suara, sakura jelas terkejut tiba-tiba sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau sakura sedang berpikir dia akan di bunuh? Apa sasuke seorang ESP?

"ini salah satu kekuatan ku, aku bisa membaca hati orang lain jika aku mau." jawab sasuke lagi.

"hah? Yang benar? Woah hebat sekali!" teriak sakura kagum. Sasuke jadi sedikit bingung dengan sikap sakura yang bukannya takut malah kagum dengan kekuatannya yang aneh itu.

"hei ojou-chan, jangan senang dulu..kami ini di kenal sebagai the seven lords kau tahu itu-kan?" ucap laki-laki yang bernama hidan.

"eh? eto...AH! Aku sempat di beritahu soal diamend clas dan the sev word oleh kurenai-san! Tapi aku tidak tau apa sebenarnya mereka itu..." kata sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Terlihat beberapa laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu lagi-lagi tertawa. Jelas sekali kalau sakura tidak bisa ber bahasa inggris dengan baik dan benar.

"yang benar itu DIAMOND class dan THE SEVEN LORD!" bentak laki-laki dengan cadar yang menutupi mulutnya.

"he..he..maaf.." kata sakura tersenyum malu.

"bisa kalian jelaskan padaku apa itu dem..eh! Di.. diamond class dan the seven lord?" Tanya sakura lagi.

"biar aku yang menjelaskan.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari arah pintu masuk kelas diamond.

"sensei!" ucap hidan. Laki-laki bertopeng dengan warna jingga dan ada satu lubang mata di bagian kanannya itu mendekati sakura lalu mendehem.

"ehm! Perkenalakan, aku uchiha obito. Wali kelas dari diamond class. Nama-mu haruno sakura, bukan?" tanya obito sensei. Sakura mengagguk cepat.

"ha..ha..kau ini benar-benar bersemangat sekali ya? Baiklah akan kuceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan perihal ini pada siapa pun."

"aku berjanji!" kata sakura, bersemangat.

"Bagus! Langsung pada inti-nya haruno-san, mereka ini adalah pemimpin dari masa lalu dan mereka memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang spesial. Kau tahu? Umur mereka semua sudah lebih dari 100 tahun lho.."

"APA!? Yang benar!?" teriak sakura tidak percaya. Di lihatnya lagi 7 laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini. Di pincingkan matanya dalam dalam. Mereka semua terlihat masih muda, apa ini benar-benar nyata?

"ha..ha..ha..tenang, mereka ini makhluk imortal. Wajar bukan, kalau wajah dan tubuh mereka tidak menua? Baiklah aku lanjutkan lagi, kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan ini berasal dari kaisar yang bernama uchiha madara, uchiha madara memiliki kekuatan tsukiyomi dan sharingan pada matanya. Pada suatu hari madara membuat semacam jurus dan juga mengembangkan berbagai macam penelitian mengenai kekuatan-kekuatan abadi hingga dia berhasil membuatnya. nama kekuatan itu adalah 'arc'. Namun, ada seorang tangan kanannya yang ternyata berkhianat dengan mengambil seluruh kekuatan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, untungnya ada seorang wanita yang memiliki kekuatan alam yang kemudian menyegel tangan kanan madara yang jahat itu. Namun akibatnya kekuatan tersebut menjadi terpecah belah menjadi 13 bagian dan merasuki 13 manusia. Sayangnya wanita itu menghilang sejak menyegel tubuh si tangan kanan, sedangkan 13 manusia yang memiliki kekuatan 'arc' tersebut baru berasil kami temukan 6 orang. Selama kami, klan uchiha mencarinya.."

"ah..tunggu!tunggu! Jadi, anda salah satu keturunan uchiha?" tanya sakura antusias. Obito mengangguk.

"sasuke juga merupakan keturunan klan uchiha, dan dia di tugaskan oleh madara untuk mencari 7 manusia 'arc' yang tersisa. Tentu saja anggota keluarga uchiha yang lain ikut membantu. Aku sebagai sepupu sasuke ikut mebantunya. 6 orang yang ada di ruangan ini adalah manusia 'arc' yang juga ikut membantu sasuke. Tapi kami memiliki musuh yang juga ingin mengambil kekuatan 'arc' dengan mengumpulkan 7 manusia 'arc' yang tersisa, yaitu keturunan si tangan kanan. Hashirama senju. Mereka ingin melepaskan segel yang mengikat hashirama, salah satu anak buah mereka adalah serigala yang bernama noir tadi. Nah, haruno-san sebagai hukuman karena kau telah melihat aksi kami yang seharusnya tidak boleh di lihat oleh manusia biasa, kau harus membantu kami untuk mencari manusia 'arc' yang lain. apa kau keberatan dengan tugas ini? Aku biasanya tidak akan memberi toleransi pada manusia yang sudah mengetahui rahasia kami. Tapi untukmu kuberi pengecualian. Bagaimana?"

Dahi sakura berkerut, wajahnya terlihat tegang. 6 manusia 'arc' plus sasuke, yang ada di ruangan itu sudah dapat menduga sakura akan ketakutan dan tidak mau menerima syarat yang aneh begitu, lagipula susah sekali membuat manusia biasa untuk percaya cerita yang sepertinya hanya omong kosong ini bukan?

"_kore..kore..wa...HONTOUNI SUGOII _! Aku mau membantu kalian! Aku mohon! Izinkan aku membantu! Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa berteman dengan kalian!" kata sakura antusias. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

DOEENG...ke 6 laki-laki itu sweatdrop semua melihat tingkah dan respon aneh bin ajaib sakura, obito malah tertawa dan menjabat tangan sakura mengucapkan selamat datang. Sasuke yang sedari tadi gelisah ingin berbicara akhirnya buka suara.

"obito! Aku tidak sudi ada seorang wanita yang ikut dalam misi yang berbahaya seperti ini, kau tahu? Mereka sangat ribut dan menyusahkan!" ucap sasuke sambil menatap ke arah sakura dengan pandangan marah.

"ya, aku rasa terlalu beresiko membawa seorang gadis kecil seperti dia ke dalam masalah ini..." kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah. Wajahnya terlihat masih muda seperti anak kecil.

"aku memang masih muda..dan juga belum banyak tahu soal permasalahan ini lebih detail-nya, tapi aku paling senang membantu orang lain. Dan aku tulus mau membantu kalian.." kata sakura memelas.

"sudahlah begini saja siapa yang setuju kalau haruno-san membantu kita untuk mencari ke lima 'arc' angkat tangan!" kata obito dengan nada yang ceria (?).

Dapat di lihat 5 dari 7 laki-laki mengangkat tangannya. Hanya sasuke dan laki-laki berambut merah itu saja yang tidak setuju.

"aku menyukainya! Dari awal aku sudah tau kalau si pinku ini gadis yang menarik!" kata laki-laki berambut kuning sambil menatap sakura penuh minat.

"namaku haruno sakura! Bukan pinku!" kata sakura kesal.

"baiklah sudah di tentukan berarti sakura akan menjadi bawahan the seven lords! Tidak ada keluhan lagi oke?" putus obito.

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka ke arah sakura, sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"baiklah haruno-san, akan kuperkenalkan mereka satu-persatu. Yang memiliki gigi runcing seperti ikan hiu ini namanya kisame."

"heh, salam kenal..." seringai kisame, sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

"laki-laki mesum berambut warna kuning ini namanya deidara, dia suka sekali menggoda wanita. Jadi berhati-hatilah padanya."

"hei! Sialan kau obito-sensei! Ehm, memang benar sih, tapi jangan khawatir mulai saat ini aku hanya menyukai-mu.." kata deidara mengeluarkan jurus gombalannya yang cukup ketinggalan jaman.

"tidak terima kasih.."balas sakura sambil tersenyum hambar.

JLEB! Ucapan sakura menohok jantung deidara.

"yang ini kakuzu, hidan, dan zetsu. Hidan dan kakuzu ini sering bertengkar, jadi maklum ya kalau kau melihat pertarungan sengit di antara mereka, itu sudah biasa. Kalau laki-laki pendiam berambut merah ini bernama sasori. Dan yang terakhir sang leader dan juga sepupu ku yang menyebalkan, uchiha sasuke."

Sasuke memasang wajah yang dingin yang penuh amarah. Dia tidak menggubris sakura yang ingin menjabat tangan sasuke sebagai tanda perkenalan, Sakura jadi sedikit takut juga. Apa mungkin keputusanya ini salah? Tapi dia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam permasalahan ini. Mau tidak mau sasuke harus menerima keberadaan sakura, bukan?

.

.

.

# sakura POV #

Apakah ini mimpi? Aku mencubit pipiku keras-keras. "AU!" hei, ini sakit! Jadi semua ini benar-benar nyata? Benar-benar sulit di percaya! Mungkin ini agak aneh, gadis seusia-ku harusnya belajar di sekolah, mendapat teman-teman yang normal, keluarga yang harmonis, punya pacar? Yah, seperti itu.

Tapi aku lebih suka dengan kehidupan yang penuh tantangan. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku menerima syarat (baca:hukuman) ini, walaupun nyawaku kapan saja bisa hilang di tangan orang-orang itu.

Aku mengambil buku harian berwarna pink bergambar bunga sakura. Hei, jangan kira ini aku yang beli, aku bukan gadis manis seperti yang kalian kira. Sebenarnya dulu aku ini gadis yang brutal sekali lho. Banyak anak di desaku yang berada di hokaido takut padaku, bahkan aku sampai di juluki 'pink-demon'. Kalau mengingat hal itu, aku jadi kesal sendiri, apa iya aku sebrutal itu sampai-sampai orang-orang desa tidak menyukai-ku? Hanya dokter orochimaru saja yang mau merawatku dan mengakui keberadaanku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Bagiku dia seperti seorang ayah, dari dia aku belajar banyak pengobatan modern dan tradisional. Namun saat umurku 10 tahun, dokter orochimaru meninggal dalam tidurnya.

Setelah orochimaru sensei meninggal hidupku kembali di liputi kebingungan. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, karena aku selalu di kucilkan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hingga suatu hari datang seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai seorang pengembara. Dia mencari orochimaru sensei, saat kukatakan beliau sudah meninggal pemuda itu tidak terkejut. Wajah-nya datar sepeti sudah mengetahui bahwa orochimaru sensei sudah meninggal. Anehnya dia malah ingin tinggal bersamaku dan berjanji akan merawatku menggantikan orochimaru sensei. Awalnya aku ragu, namun karena selama ini aku kesepian aku rasa tidak apa-apa kalau dia berbaik hati ingin merawatku.

selama tinggal bersama-nya aku sangat bahagia, ternyata dia sangat baik dan penuh perhatian. Seperti seorang kakak, bagi ku. Tapi, bagiku dia masih seseorang yang misterius karena dia tidak mau menceritakan tentang jati dirinya. Yang aku ingat dia memberitahu-kan namanya. Namanya itachi..ya, itachi.

# sakura POV end #

Sakura melihat sebuah foto yang baru saja di keluarkannya dari buku harian pink miliknya. Terlihat di foto tersebut seorang pemuda berwajah kaku namun tampan tengah melirikan matanya ke arah sakura yang sedang menggenggam ikan trout coklat, yah itu memang foto sakura dan itachi saat sedang memancing. Sakura masih ingat dia belajar memancing dari itachi dan itu pertama kali-nya dia mendapatkan ikan. Senang? Tentu saja.

"itachi-nii sekarang dimana?" tanya sakura pada foto tersebut.

Air mata -nya perlahan mengalir, kemudian di usapnya dengan cepat.

"aku tidak boleh cengeng! Aku pergi ke tokyo untuk mencari itachi-nii, aku harus berjuang. Yosh!" sakura menutup kembali buku hariannya setelah puas melihat foto itachi dan dirinya. Sakura pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

**_~aku selalu memikirkan mu siang berganti malam_**

**_Malam berganti pagi..dan di waktu berikutnya.._**

**_Aku selalu memikirkanmu, dan menginginkan mu di sisi ku..._**

**_Sakura-'ku'~_**

..

**TBC**

Yatta!~ my first ff! Maaf para pembaca sekalian, saya baru menyadari kemarin banyak sekali TYPO dimana-mana..*jadi saya sempat hapus nih fic* Saya ini juga cukup katrok dan minim akan tata bahasa. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk meyelesaikan cerita ini, dengan pelan-pelan tapi pasti *halah*.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca 'unmei' ini! Silahkan yang ingin me-review, yang ga mau juga ora opo-opo, di baca aja sudah senang.

Tapi saya juga butuh saran dan coment, juga sih *lha?*

Bagi yang sudah me-review sebelumnya saya benar-benar minta maaf! Berkat kamu saya jadi termotivasi! **ARIGATOU**! Reviewan kamu akan selalu ada di memori ingatan dan hati saya! *caelah*

Akhir kata terima kasih!

**Rizumu kanon**


	2. Chapter 2: my duty is?

**Eps. My duty is..?**

PRANG! Bunyi gelas pecah terdengar di sebuah ruangan luas nan mewah, tepatnya di kediaman klan senju. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan mata biru saphire nya dan tak lupa 3 goresan di pipi-nya yang sudah menjadi 'trade mark' nya, terlihat kesal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan senju Naruto yang saat ini tengah memandang dingin sesorang pemuda yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"apa saja yang kau kerjakan selama ini, noir?" tanya naruto dingin.

Pemuda yang di sebut noir itu menjawab dengan tegas tanpa ada rasa takut di dalam suara-nya, bahkan terkesan datar.

"maaf, naruto-sama.. Kelompok pro-uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan 'arc' itu mengganggu rencana yang tadinya sudah saya susun dengan rapi. Saya lengah.." ucap noir, masih dengan nada yang datar dan wajah-nya yang stoic.

"cih! Kau tau-kan, klan senju membutuhkan mereka juga untuk melepaskan segel kakek buyut-ku, hashirama?! Harusnya kau bunuh saja mereka dalam sekali serang dan bawa tubuh mereka pada-ku!" bentak naruto lagi.

Sudah berabad-abad naruto mengincar manusia yang memiliki kekuatan 'arc' untuk membangkitkan kakek buyut-nya hashirama senju, namun pada akhirnya semua manusia 'arc' itu lebih memilih bergabung bersama klan uchiha. Karena memang kekuatan 'arc' itu milik klan uchiha.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar berwarna oranye terang muncul dari tangan naruto, perlahan-lahan sinar tersebut membentuk sebuah pedang panjang berwarna emas. Naruto kembali menatap noir dengan pandangan menusuk.

"noir..kau tau kan hidup mu itu ada di tangan ku? Aku bisa saja membunuh mu dengan mudah saat ini juga, tapi..."

CRASH! Naruto, menusukkan pedang emas tersebut hingga menembus dada noir. Darah segar menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari dada noir, namun noir tetap berlutut, tidak bergerak dari tempat nya. Naruto kembali mendecih, dan menarik kembali pedang nya. Terlihat luka menganga di bagian dada noir yang sudah di penuhi darah, namun luka tersebut secara perlahan-lahan menutup sendiri.

"sayang nya kau tidak bisa mati..." ucap naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan. Di tariknya lagi pedang emas tersebut dari dada noir dan di kibaskannya pedang milik nya, secara perlahan pedang itu menghilang dari pandangan. Naruto kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah beludru yang ada di ruangan itu.

"ku beri kau satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengambil para manusia 'arc' yang pro pada klan Uchiha itu, hidup atau mati. kalau kau gagal lagi, maka aku akan mengurung mu di penjara 'Morte'... sekarang, pergilah dari hadapaan ku!" usir naruto.

Noir pun segera bangkit tanpa berkata apa-apa, setelah membungkukan tubuh nya dalam-dalam di hadapan naruto, dia pun pergi dari ruangan mewah tersebut.

"dasar uchiha, mereka benar-benar memuakan!" bisik naruto.

"hoo..jadi 'dia' orang uchiha yang kau maksud?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone seorang pemuda di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di lihatnya seorang pemuda berambut jingga, dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin tengah duduk di atas meja kerja milik naruto.

"yahiko..dari mana kau masuk?" tanya naruto datar.

"angin membantu ku, kau tahu?"

"ah, iya. Aku lupa 'arc' milik mu angin.." ucap naruto dengan wajahnya yang-nya yang datar.

"ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya naruto lagi.

"yah..aku ingin mendiskusikan tugas yang kau berikan pada-ku tempo dulu." kata yahiko sambil memainkan sebuah pistol pajangan yang ada di meja kerja naruto. Naruto diam, mengerti jalan pembicaraan yang di maksud oleh yahiko

"wanita alam yang membantu uchiha madara saat menyegel kakekmu...aku mendapatkan informasi tentang hal itu..." ujar yahiko sambi tersenyum licik.

~##~

'apa sehari-harinya mereka memang seperti ini?' tanya sakura dalam hati.

Saat ini sakura sudah berada di diamond class. Tadi obito menyuruhnya berkumpul di diamond class, jam 9 malam. Tapi saat sakura datang ke diamond class, yang dia lihat hanya ada deidara, hidan kakuzu dan kisame. Obito, zetsu, sasuke dan sasori tidak ada di tempat.

Deidara saat ini sedang berdiri di dekat-nya sambil meluncurkan rayuan-rayuan gombal-nya untuk menarik perhatian sakura.

Kisame sedang tidur di kursi dengan ke dua kaki-nya yang sengaja di taruh diatas meja.

Sedangkan Hidan dan kakuzu sedang bertengkar hebat karena masalah sepele yaitu, 'uang'

Mari kita lihat sebentar perkelahian mereka...

"hei! Sudah kubilang kalau kau mau membeli snack ini kau harus lihat harga-nya! Coba kau lihat ini.. 800 yen! Snack ini cukup mahal tau! Mana kamu pakai uangku lagi! Kembalikan uang ku 1000 yen!" bentak kakuzu, keluar sudah sifat gila uang-nya itu.

"heh! Mana aku tahu kalau snack itu harga-nya 800 yen? Yang penting aku membeli-nya dan aku kenyang! Lagi pula kenapa aku harus mengembalikan uangmu 1000 yen?! Aku kan minjam uang-mu 800 yen pas-pas an!" teriak hidan tidak mau kalah.

"kembalikan uang ku 1000 yen!"

"TIDAK!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

_"URUSAIIIIII!" _

teriakan sakura ikut mendominasi pertengkaran antara hidan dan kakuzu. Sontak kedua pria yang sedang bertengkar ini langsung terdiam, begitu pula kisame yang lagi asyik tidur dan juga deidara yang dari tadi godain sakura jadi ikut terkejut.

"kalian itu laki-laki! Kenapa malah meributkan masalah sepele seperti ini saja?!" sakura menatap kesal pada dua orang yang masih terbengong-bengong di depannya ini.

Tak lama kakuzu yang merasa di rugikan, malah mengeluarkan kekuatan 'arc'-nya yang cukup aneh, yaitu sekumpulan benang yang tebal dan tajam berwarna hitam.

"hei! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan memakai 'arc' kakuzu!" ucap deidara, terlihat panik.

"biar saja! Kalau uang-ku tidak kembali, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian semua!" ancam kakuzu.

Bagus! Sekarang kakuzu sudah seperti anak kecil yang ngambek kalau permintaannya tidak di penuhi! Sakura kemudian mendekati kakuzu dan dengan berani menampar*baca: menabok* wajah kakuzu.

BUK! Kakuzu shock, hidan dan deidara jawdrop, sedangkan kisame yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya bersiul kecil saat melihat sakura menabok kakuzu.

"kau kira, kau terlihat keren kalau memakai kekuatanmu untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini?! HAH!?" sakura kemudian memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan 2 uang logam 500 yen, kemudian di taruh nya uang logam itu di tangan kakuzu.

"ini, untukmu! Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi!" ucap sakura.

Mereka semua masih bengong, lagi-lagi sikap sakura mengejutkan mereka. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani memarahi apa lagi menampar wajah salah satu the seven lords! (kecuali para manusia 'arc' yang lain) kalau pun kalian menentang kehendak mereka, mereka bisa saja membunuh-mu saat itu juga.

Tapi entah kenapa mereka tdak bisa menentang sakura walaupun ingin. Apa mungkin karena sakura seorang perempuan?

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu diamond class terbuka dengan kasar *lagi*

Kemudian muncul obito-sensei dengan tangan yang di angkat ke atas mengucapkan salam dengan nada suara yang ceria.

_"KONBANWA MINNAA!_" teriak nya, cukup membuat kuping sakura dan yang lainnya berdengung.

"obito kau tidak perlu berteriak heboh begitu.." ucap zetsu, yang ternyata ada di belakang obito,terlihat juga sasuke dan sasori.

"_ah..suma!_ Aku terlalu bersemangat karena ada haruno-san sebagai anggota tambahan. Ha..ha..." obito tertawa.

"sudah cepat mulai rapat-nya! Kau tahu kan keadaan kita saat ini sedang terdesak?!" bentak sasuke sambil melihat sebentar ke arah sakura dengan tatapan-nya yang tajam, kemudian di alihkannya kembali tatapannya ke obito.

"eh..baiklah..semua-nya duduk di bangku masing-masing!"

Semuanya pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Kecuali sakura yang hanya bisa berdiri di dekat papan tulis.

"pinku! silahkan duduk di kursi k.." belum selesai deidara bicara sakura sudah memotongnya duluan.

"aku lebih suka berdiri.." sakura menjawab secara frontal.

aura di sekitar langsung deidara menghitam karena di tolak sakura.

Tanpa memikirkan perasaan deidara mereka pun memulai rapat.

Ruangan diamond class yang tadi-nya terang benderang, secara perlahan meredupkan cahaya lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit kelas tersebut. Tiba-tiba papan tulis yang ada di samping sakura berbalik secara otomatis dan berganti dengan layar hitam. Dan saat itu juga muncul sebuah hologram sebuah foto seorang laki-laki dengan banyak piercing di wajah nya, rambut-nya berwarna jingga dan mata-nya terlihat dingin, di samping nya terdapat kumpulan biodata yang menyatakan jati diri laki-laki yang ada di foto tersebut.

"woahh.._sugee" _bisik sakura.

"saa..minna! Saat ini kita harus menyusun strategi baru untuk mencari manusia 'arc' yang tersisa! Kita sudah tidak boleh bersantai-santai lagi, karena klan senju sudah menemukan satu manusia 'arc' yang mau bekerja sama dengan mereka..." ucap obito dengan nada suara yang serius.

"_NANI?! _Berarti kita ketinggalan satu langkah dengan si pemimpin klan senju yang bernama...siapa namanya? Aku lupa.." kata hidan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"senju naruto.." sasori bersuara, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar LCD yang ada di depannya.

"ya! Itu dia!" ucap hidan. Membuat sakura sweatdrop.

"berdasarkan data yang baru saja di dapatkan oleh zetsu, manusia 'arc' ini memiliki kekuatan angin, kekuatan bertarungnya cukup di perhitungkan. Sebelum ini dia sudah membunuh 500 orang.. Itu pun baru jumlah korban yang kita ketahui, pria ini di kenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dari abad ke abad. Nama-nya yahiko, dia.." obito menghentikan penjelasannya saat melihat deidara mengangkat tangannya.

"kenapa kita tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah kalau ternyata dia sangat terkenal di dunia krimanalitas?" tanya deidara dengan wajah santainya.

"itu karena dia sengaja menyembunyikan aura 'arc' miliknya..kau tau kan kita tidak bisa melacak manusia 'arc' jika dia menyembunyikan aura-nya?" tanya obito dengan nada mengejek, deidara hanya mengangkat bahu-nya dengan wajah malas.

"tugas kalian saat ini akan di bagi menjadi dua bagian dan juga dua kelompok.

Kelompok pertama adalah kisame ,sasori dan Hidan. Tugas kalian adalah mencari manusia 'arc' di daerah amegakure, otogakure dan konohagakure.

Kelompok ke dua adalah kakuzu, zetsu, dan deidara. Kalian bertugas mencari informasi tentang perempuan yang sudah membantu madara untuk menyegel hashirama, bisa saja dia masih hidup dan bersembunyi di negeri ini aku yakin kita sangat membutuhkan bantuannya."

obito kemudian menjentikan jari-nya dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah buku tipis bersampul warna hitam.

"ini adalah data yang di sertai foto manusia arc yang akan kita cari, sebenarnya baru 5 data yang ku dapat termasuk yahiko. Sisa-nya biar ku urus. Yang paling penting kita mencari manusia 'arc' yang terlacak dan segera temukan mereka sebelum klan senju yang menemukan mereka."

"menarik, tapi mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu.." kata kisame mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan obito dan membuka-nya.

"yah memang benar, karena itu untuk tugas kalian kali ini aku akan mengikut sertakan haruno-san ke kelompok satu!" tunjuk obito ke pada sakura yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan penjelasan.

"benarkah!? Yataa~ akhirnya aku bisa berpetualang!" kata sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"oi..oi! Kenapa si pinku harus bersama mereka? Kenapa tidak denganku!?" protes deidara.

"karena kau mata keranjang! Kalau dia ikut denganmu di sepanjang perjalanan nanti bukannya mencari informasi malah kau godai terus gadis ini!" hidan ikut menimpali. Mendengar tanggapan hidan, deidara hanya bergumam kesal.

"sudah..sudah..jangan bertengakar. Baiklah, karena tugas dan kelompok sudah di bagi, mulai besok kalian harus berpencar untuk melaksanakan tugas yang sudah ada. Mengerti?" tanya obito.

"_byoukai!_" kata mereka serempak, minus sasori dan sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"_ano, demo.._" sakura bersuara.

"kenapa haruno-san?" tanya obito.

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaan-ku? Aku juga masih banyak pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di sekolah ini..." tanya sakura.

sakura baru menyadari harus meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai pelayan jika membantu mereka mencari manusia 'arc' yang tersisa. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan kurenai yang sudah ber baik hati pada-nya untuk memperkerjakan-nya di KIHS.

"tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah membereskan hal itu, kau jangan khawatir. Kau tahu-kan kami di sini sebagai pemimpin dari sekolah ini...?" ucap obito dengan nada sombong. Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tak lama dia membelalakan matanya dan berteriak terkejut.

"EEHH?! Ja..jadi kalian ini yang memimpin sekolah ini?!" tanya sakura tidak percaya.

"tepatnya sih sasuke, dia yang di serahkan untuk mengatur jalannya sekolah ini.." zetsu ikut menjawab.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sasuke lah yang memimpin sekolah ini secara tidak langsung, mungkin karena wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda walaupun secara umur sudah tidak muda lagi. Harus-nya sebelum sakura bekerja di sini, dia mencari tahu dulu seluk beluk tentang sekolah ini, ya?

"oke..oke..besok kalian semua sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan tugas! Besok kalian berkumpul di pintu gerbang KIHS seperti biasanya ya, kecuali sakura yang masih baru di sini. Ingat jam 5 subuh kalian sudah ada di sana." obito mengingatkan.

Tak lama mereka pun membubarkan diri dengan menghilang bagaikan asap dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, sebenarnya tadi deidara sempat menolak untuk melanjutkan aktifitas-nya karena masih ingin mendekati sakura tapi karena sasuke sudah me-death glare deidara duluan, deidara pun dengan terpaksa pergi meninggalkan sakura. Saat ini hanya ada sakura, obito dan sasuke yang masih ada di dalam diamond class. Sakura pun bermaksud untuk pamit pada ke dua uchiha yang ada di dalam ruangan diamond class tersebut.

"saa..obito-san, sasuke-san. Saya pamit dulu, saya masih ada pekerjaan, he..he.." sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"yaa..hati-hati haruno-san!" balas obito sambil berdadah-dadah ria (?).

Sedangkan sasuke tidak bereaksi sama sekali, tetap pada wajah stoic andalannya tidak melihat ke arah sakura. Sakura diam-diam menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sasuke, dan saat sasuke melihat ke arahnya sakura segera membuang wajahnya seakan dia tidak memperhatikan sasuke.

'Huh, kenapa sih si sasuke itu muka-nya selalu di tekuk? apa dia masih kesal karena aku maksa ikut membantu mereka?' batin sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura pun segera keluar dari diamond class.

Di koridor yang luas dan cukup gelap, jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam yang pastinya hanya ada penerangan seadanya di dalam gedung KIHS, sakura merasakan angin malam menyapu kulit putihnya. entah kenapa sakura jadi ingin ke taman belakang KIHS yang jarang di kunjungi oleh siswa, di langkahkan kaki-nya menuju taman belakang KIHS.

Sesampainya di sana sakura berdiri menikmati pemandangan taman belakang KIHS tersebut. Indah. Ternyata taman belakang itu sangat indah bila di lihat di malam hari. Entah kenapa pohon-pohon di sekitar situ terlihat bersinar dan angin malam-nya jadi terasa hangat. Bahkan sakura melihat sekumpulan kunang-kunang mulai bermunculan.

Sungguh, sejak dia tiba di tokyo dia tidak pernah melihat kunang-kunang lagi. Se waktu sakura tinggal di desa-nya yang ada di hokaido, dia ingat pernah melihat kunang-kunang bersama itachi karena sebuah insiden.

# flashback #

Sakura berjalan terseok-seok di jalan setapak, dekat dengan sungai kecil yang ada di desanya pada malam hari. Apa yang membuat gadis berusia 12 tahun itu masih di luar rumah? Sebenarnya tadi sore sakura mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk persedian di rumahnya nanti. itachi bisa saja membantu, tapi sakura yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain malah sengaja tidak memberitahukan bahwa dia sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Sakura memang keras kepala. Saat kayu bakar yang di kumpulkan sakura di rasa sudah cukup, ternyata tanpa sakura sadari seekor ular berbisa menggigit kaki sakura.

Dan sialnya lagi hutan yang di masuki sakura jarang di datangi oleh orang-orang yang ada di desa sakura.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku akan mati di sini?" tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak! Aku harus berusaha untuk keluar dari hutan ini, aku tidak akan menyerah. Kalau aku menyerah nanti orochimaru-sensei akan sedih.." sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berjalan terseok-seok keluar hutan sambil menjinjing tumpukan kayu bakar. Pada akhirnya dia sampai juga di sebuah jalan setapak yang di pinggirnya terdapat sungai kecil. Tapi sepertinya racun ular berbisa itu sudah menyebar di pembuluh darah sakura, hingga tubuh sakura sempat terjatuh di jalan setapak tersebut. Tapi sebelum kesadarnnya hilang dia sempat mendengar suara itachi yang menyebut nama-nya di kegelapan malam.

"sakura! Sakura! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" itachi memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya untuk pertama kali di hadapan sakura. Sakura yang penglihatannya masih samar-samar tersenyum melihat itachi yang tiba-tiba muncu karena khawatir padanya.

"ternyata.. nii-chan meng..khawatirka..nku..." ucap sakura dengan nafas tersendat.

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Kau terkena racun ular berbisa." itachi kemudian dengan cekatan mengeluarkan racun ular tersebut. Setelah di rasa

Cukup itachi pun membasuh luka bekas gigitan ular yang ada di kaki sakura dengan air sungai yang untungnya ada di dekatnya. Tak lama sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ternyata itachi menggendong sakura di punggung-nya yang lebar.

Sepanjang perjalanan itachi tidak berbicara sama sekali, wajah khawatirnya kembali datar seperti sedia kala. Sakura yang masih di gendong oleh itachi merasa tidak enak hati pada itachi karena sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Namun tiba-tiba itachi bersuara memecahkan keheningan malam.

"kunang-kunang.."

"e..eh..?" sakura yang masih pusing dan lemah karena gigitan ular berbisa tadi, hanya bisa bengong dengan kata-kata itachi. Baru saja sakura mau bertanya apa maksud ucapan itachi, tiba-tiba sakura meihat 'lampu kecil' yang berkelap-kelip indah muncul di sekitar dirinya dan itachi. Sakura terpesona, jumlah mereka sangat banyak, sakura merasa kunang-kunang itu menuntunkan jalannya dan itachi untuk pulang ke rumah.

"_kir..ei.." _kata sakura. Itachi tidak menjawab tapi, samar-samar sakura bisa melihat itachi sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah kunang-kunang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

# flashback end #

Lagi-lagi sakura teringat dengan itachi. Jika memikirkan itachi, entah kenapa perasaan sakura menjadi tenang.

"itachi-nii...apa itachi-nii saat ini sedang melihat kunang-kunang yang indah seperti ku?" tanya sakura pada angin malam yang berhembus.

"sakura.."

tiba-tiba suara baritone yang dalam dan familiar di telinga sakura terdengar dari salah satu pepohonan yang bersinar itu. Sakura yang sedang menikmati suasana di malam hari langsung terpaku di tempat saat mendengar suara itu.

Bukan. Ini, bukan suara obito atau sasuke, ini seperti suara...

.

.

.

.

"itachi-nii?"

.

.

TBC

Gomen sebelumnya bila fic ini jalan ceritanya ancur bgt dan tidak bisa memuaskan kalian semua!_ Hontouni gomenasai!_ Dan soal naruto menjadi jahat itu juga, bukannya saya tidak suka naruto.

Saya ini sangat..sangat..sangat..sangat..SANGAT! *PLAK* maaf..saya sangat suka dengan naruto. Tapi saya hanya ingin membuat sifat naruto terbalik *kayak road to ninja, aja...* tapi sasukenya rasanya masih tetap dingin, ya? Si pantat ayam mah, memang cocoknya jadi orang (sok) cool..*di chidori sasuke*

Jadi maaf bagi naruto fc, ya...

Kalau masalah si 'noir' itu...dia juga salah satu tokoh yang ada di naruto kok! Tapi sengaja saya ubah namanya *just nickname*, nanti juga pada tau siapa itu 'noir'..*nye..he..he..*

Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan bertanya ya, insya allah saya jawab..

Baiklah sekian dulu..

KANON RIZUMU


	3. Chapter 3: confusion

**Warning! TYPO-OOC?-CANON-AU-plot yang membingungkan-gaje-...**

** Disclaimer : of course Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Rizumu Kanon, presents...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNMEI**

**Eps. Confusion**

**.**

.

.

"Itachi-nii?"

Sakura mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Itachi dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah di tengah kegelapan malam, tengah berdiri di antara pepohonan yang ada di taman belakang KIHS tersebut.

"ITACHI-NII!" Sakura berteriak heboh.

"Kau benar-benar Itachi-nii kan?" tanya sakura tidak yakin. Takut nya dia sedang berhalusinasi gara-gara terlalu memikirkan Itachi

Itachi tidak segera menjawab, namun perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang hanya bisa diam terpaku mencoba memastikan apa pemuda yang di lihat nya ini benar-benar Itachi.

Sudah 2 tahun Itachi menghilang tanpa ada kabar, dan hal itu membuat Sakura nekat menyusul Itachi yang kabar nya pergi ke Tokyo.

Hanya untuk pemuda ini Sakura datang ke Tokyo, dan meninggalkan desa-nya.

Akhirnya dia menemukan Itachi juga. Tentu saja Sakura merasa sangat senang, wajah Itachi tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap tampan dan terlihat datar, namun ada yang berbeda dari mata Itachi. Sejak kapan mata-nya berwarna merah darah? Seingat Sakura, selama Itachi tinggal bersama nya warna mata Itachi adalah Onyx yang sama persis dengan yang di miliki oleh Sasuke dan Obito.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki Itachi berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan ada sensasi dingin yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil saat Itachi berada di depannya. Bukan-kah angin malam yang Sakura rasakan tadi terasa hangat? Bahkan kunang-kunang yang tadi di lihat Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Apa kau benar-benar Itachi-nii?" tanya sakura sekali lagi. Cukup gugup juga Sakura bertanya seperti ini. Takut salah orang gitu..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura? Harusnya kau ada di Hokaido bukan?" Itachi malah balik bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, orang ini pasti lah Itachi. Kalau dia bukan Itachi, tentu dia tidak tahu bahwa desa Sakura ada di Hokaido bukan?

"Aku ingin menyusul Itachi-nii ke Tokyo! Kenapa pada hari itu Itachi-nii pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar?" tanya Sakura, wajah nya terlihat kesal.

"Pulanglah.." kata Itachi kemudian.

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan 'pulanglah' yang baru di lontarkan oleh Itachi dengan wajah datar-nya. Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Sakura butuh penjelasan di sini!

Baru beberapa minggu dia tiba di Tokyo berniat mencari Itachi.

Kemudian bertemu dengan Kurenai yang memberinya pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di KIHS.

Tak lama dirinya terlibat dalam pencarian manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spesial yang di sebut 'arc'.

Dan pada akhirnya dia bisa berjumpa dengan Itachi di KIHS ini, namun sekarang diri nya malah di suruh kembali ke desa nya yang ada di Hokaido? Jangan bercanda!

"Tidak! Apa alasan nya kalau aku harus pulang ke desa?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Kau tidak aman jika berada 'di sini'..." jawab Itachi. Kalau saja pikiran kita bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang, mungkin Itachi akan melihat sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Sakura. Lagipula, yang di maksud Itachi dengan 'di sini' itu apa? Di Tokyo? Di KIHS? Atau di taman belakang KIHS ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...ONII-SAMA?!" tiba-tiba suara baritone Sasuke terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura. Kontan Sakura terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang tidak di sadari hawa keberadaannya.

"Sa..Sasuke-San?!"

Lebih terkejut lagi saat Sasuke memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan onii-sama. Di lihatnya wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, mata onyx nya berubah menjadi warna merah darah, sama seperti milik itachi. Perlahan udara di sekitar Sakura terasa berat. Sakura jadi sulit bernafas. Keindahan malam yang Sakura lihat tadi, dalam sekejap menghilang, di gantikan dengan keadaan mencekam. Sakura dapat melihat mata Itachi yang berwarna merah berubah lagi menjadi warna ungu. Dan tiba-tiba kilatan petir terlihat di sekitar Itachi.

Di sisi lain, aura di sekitar Sasuke juga berubah menjadi hitam pekat, sebuah sinar terang berwarna merah menyala di tangan Sasuke memunculkan sebuah pedang katana yang sangat panjang, dan unik nya katana ini memancarkan api!

'apa-apaan mereka ini? Dan lagi kenapa Itachi-nii bisa mengeluarkan kilatan petir itu? Apa Itachi-nii...manusia 'arc'?' batin Sakura bertanya. Dia memang belum sempat melihat daftar manusia 'arc' yang akan di carinya besok. Harusnya tadi dia melihat list itu! Sakura merutuki kebodohannya.

"**HINOKEN!**"

Sasuke meneriakkan sebuah kata dan tanpa aba-aba menebas angin yang ada di depannya, dengan cepat tebasan pedangnya menjadi percikan api yang dapat membesar dengan sendirinya. Sakura membelalakan matanya, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menyerang Itachi. Ah, tidak! Harusnya dia sudah bisa menyangka Sasuke berniat menyerang Itachi, kalau tidak untuk apa dia mengeluarkan katana itu bukan? Itachi dengan cepat dan mudah dapat menghindar dari tebasan pedang Sasuke tersebut dan berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon yang kokoh.

"Cih!"

Sasuke mendecih dan berusaha sekali lagi untuk menebaskan katana apinya ke arah Itachi, tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dari belakang dan membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Jangan sakiti Itachi-nii!" kata Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu?! Kau mengganggu-ku saja, aku ingin membunuhnya!"

bentak Sasuke ke Sakura, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura karena bagaimana pun juga Sasuke tidak ingin melibatkan Sakura ke dalam masalahnya.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke salah jika menganggap remeh gadis soft-pink ini. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura malah menggigit tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggam katana api agar Sasuke melepaskan nya. Kontan Sasuke kaget dan dengan refleks menjatuhkan katana api nya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula sosok Itachi menghilang perlahan-lahan di telan kegelapan malam, sebelum menghilang Sakura dapat mendengar suara Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang. walaupun sakura belum mengerti maksud Itachi untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Sakura dapat bernafas lega, paling tidak, tidak ada yang terluka diantara ke dua belah pihak. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, Sasuke tambah geram melihat orang yang ingin di bunuhnya menghilang begitu saja di depannya. Di tatapnya Sakura dengan pandangan menusuk.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI?!" Sasuke berteriak di hadapan Sakura sambil memegangi tangan kanan-nya yang baru saja di gigit Sakura.

'gadis ini mengerikan!' batin Sasuke berpendapat.

"kan sudah kubilang jangan sakiti Itachi-nii! karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan, ya kugigit saja tanganmu!" kata Sakura, muncul 4 urat di ubun-ubunnya, pertanda dia marah.

"APA URUSANMU?! LAGIPULA KENAPA JUGA KAU MENYEBUTNYA DENGAN NII? SEPERTI KAU SUDAH MENGENAL DIA SEJAK LAMA SAJA!"

Sasuke benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Sakura yang keras kepala, dengan spontan Sasuke menampar wajah Sakura dengan keras.

**PLAK!**

Sakura tidak terkejut, dia sudah bisa menebak Sasuke akan menampar-nya. Sakura sudah sering mendapat pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan dari orang-orang yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya di desa. Jadi dia tidak merasa kesakitan. Mata emerald sakura memancarkan ketegasan yang tidak bisa menggoyahkan keteguhan hatinya dalam mengambil keputusan yang sudah di buat nya.

Keheningan malam membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi tidak nyaman, Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di taman belakang KIHS, saat Sasuke melewati Sakura, samar-samar Sakura dapat melihat pandangan mata Sasuke terlihat penuh kebencian, kesedihan dan kesepian..? walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura tahu. Sangat tahu, dirinya sudah ikut campur ke dalam urusan Sasuke terlalu jauh. Dari masalah dirinya yang tidak sengaja melihat 'pekerjaan' the seven lords di malam hari, sampai melindungi musuh yang se harusnya mereka bunuh. Jujur saja, hati Sakura akhir-akhir ini sering berdebat sendiri.

Apakah yang di lakukannya ini suatu kebenaran? Atau suatu kesalahan?

_"Ore wa.. wakaranai.." _ucap Sakura pada diri-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang KIHS yang terletak di bagian paling depan sekolah mewah tersebut terlihat sepi. Yah, itu karena para manusia yang bersekolah di KIHS dan juga para pekerja-nya masih tidur. Namun kalau kalian perhatikan lebih baik lagi *memang bisa?*, di luar pintu gerbang yang besar itu terlihat 7 laki-laki di tambah 1 gadis manis berambut pendek, soft pink tengah berdiskusi.

Berdiskusi tentang apa? Tentu tentang tugas mereka yang akan di jalankan saat ini.

"Pagi yang sangat cerah untuk berburu manusia 'arc' ya?" kata Hidan seraya meregangkan otot-otot kaku nya, se usai mendengarkan 'ceramah-ceramah' dari Obito tentang hal-hal apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan selama mejalankan misi.

"Ini-kan masih jam 5 subuh, _baka.._" Kakuzu mengejek Hidan.

"AAH.._URUSAI!" _bentak Hidan yang tidak suka di komentari ucapannya. Tak lama Hidan malayangkan mata nya ke arah Sakura, tepatnya ke wajah Sakura yang entah kenapa pipi nya terlihat merah seperti habis di tampar.

"Hei, ojou-chan! Kenapa dengan wajah mu?" tanya Hidan sambil bersungut-sungut.

Sakura yang menyadari pipi nya terlihat merah, langsung mengusap nya perlahan sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Kemarin aku terpeleset saat mengepel kamar mandi, pipi ku yang jadi korban nya.." kata Sakura berbohong.

Ya, lebih baik begini daripada menceritakan tentang kejadian dia bertemu dengan Itachi dan juga Sasuke yang mau membunuh Itachi.

"Aduh..harusnya kau hati-hati dong pinku!" kata Deidara tiba-tiba dengan nada manja (?), baru saja mau di usapnya pipi Sakura, Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Deidara kuat-kuat.

"Jangan berani menyentuh-ku, _ojii-san.._" kata Sakura telak, dan lagi-lagi kata-kata Sakura membuat deidara terpukul untuk kesekian kali-nya, bahkan dia terlihat sangat murung sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah. Kasihan sekali kau Deidara.

Sakura kemudian melirikan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti nya Sasuke masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali bertanya hubungan yang di miliki oleh Sasuke dengan Itachi. Tapi melihat sikap Sasuke yang luar biasa dingin saat ini, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura rasa para the seven lords tahu sesuatu mengenai Itachi. Tapi Sakura tidak mau terburu-buru untuk mengetahui nya. Dia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk kewajibannya sebagai orang yang akan membantu the seven lords menjalankan misi nya.

"Sakura! Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Obito, menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura segera menepuk pipi nya pelan, dia sadar dia sudah tidak bisa mundur dari keputusannya ini, mau bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah jalan yang sudah di ambil sakura. Sakura pun memantapkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kemudian tersenyum lebar penuh semangat.

"Aku siap!"

.

.

.

.

"Mereka saat ini sedang berburu, huh?" tanya Naruto dengan sinis.

Di pandangi nya sebuah layar hologram kecil yang ada di meja kerja-nya. Terlihat di situ The Seven Lords minus Obito dan Sasuke yang sudah berpencar menjadi dua bagian tengah menyusuri jalan yang akan mereka tuju.

Naruto melihat ke hologram yang menampilkan kelompok ke dua yang beranggotakan Deidara, Kakuzu dan Zetsu. Terlihat mereka tengah mengendarai sebuah burung elang raksasa berawana coklat, tentu nya manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat burung ini karena burung ini adalah salah satu kemampuan yang 'arc' yang di miliki oleh Deidara dan Deidara sudah memasang barier di sekitar burung tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya, Naruto dapat melihat mereka. Dengan peralatan canggih dan bantuan kekuatan dari beberapa bawahannya. Naruto bisa memata-matai The Seven Lords melalui kamera satelit yang di modifikasi sehingga bisa mengikuti arah tujuan The Seven Lords. kamera satelit itu akan menyampaikan data nya dalam bentuk hologram yang tersambung di kediaman Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih ke kelompok pertama yang beranggotakan Hidan, Sasori, Kisame dan Sakura yang sedang naik kereta Shinkansen (?).

ayolah! 3 manusia 'arc' itu sedang berusaha untuk menjadi manusia normal! Bisa saja mereka menghilang dalam sekejap mata dan langsung pergi melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka tapi ingat, sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kan?

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sakura di layar hologram itu.

"Seorang gadis? Apa dia manusia 'arc' juga?"

Gumam Naruto dengan wajah serius. Naruto belum mendapatkan info dari Noir tentang gadis pink ini, tapi entah kenapa Naruto yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan seorang perempuan jadi tertarik dengan gadis soft-pink itu. Naruto mengembangkan sebuah senyuman licik. Sebuah rencana tiba-tiba tersusun di kepala nya.

Naruto kemudian melihat kembali ke layar hologram yang menampilkan kelompok pertama. Melihat Sakura yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Kisame dan Hidan, sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu topik pembicaraan yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Dengan ada nya gadis itu aku rasa permainan ini akan menjadi lebih menarik..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

HOWAH! Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya semakin gaje! Dan mungkin agak berbelit-belit! belum lagi chapnya pendek.. GOMEN! Sebenarnya saya lagi loading lambat, makanya jadi seperti ini..(ah, biasanya juga lo-la)

Sekali lagi kalau ada yg ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang fic ini silahkan!

Arigatou sudah sudi mau membaca fic ini, hiks! Saya sangat senang..senANG..SENANG! *PLAK!*

Dan buat** Hanazono Yuri, Angodess, Akasuna no ei-chan dan Kuro-chan**.. **HONTOUNI ARIGATOU!** saya tdk menyangka akan di review! saya kira malah ga ada yg mau review, lho. Kalian memberi saya semangat! sekali lagi, **ARIGATOU!** (trim's atas saran nya Kuro-chan! Saya memang lemah di diksi!) Soal sakura jg punya kekuatan itu...mm...gmn ya? Kasi tau ga ya? Ha..ha..ha.. Itu rahasia perusahaan! (halah), saya memang suka membuat orang penasaran. He..he..

Kenapa sakura memanggil diri nya dengan kata _ore?*, _tentu aja krn di fic ini dia cewek yg tomboy. Kalau ga tomboy, ya pake _watashi _or_ atsahi-_kan?

Untuk up date kilat ke depannya, mungkin itu agak susah. Soalnya saya banyak try out, sebentar lagi UAS dan belum lagi UAN nya. *ketahuan sedang melarikan diri dr kenyataan* tapi, saya usahakan belajar sambil mengetik fic ini (LHA?)

Maaf jika fic ini banyak kekurangannya..

**RIZUMU KANON**


	4. The eight person is a man!

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo-OOC-bahasa yang tidak baku-abal-gajeness**

**UNMEI**

**.**

**;**

**;**

* * *

.

.

Memiliki orang yang sangat berharga bagi diri kita itu sangatlah penting. Setiap manusia pasti ingin di perhatikan ataupun ingin bermanja kepada seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya, tak terkecuali Sakura. Namun keinginannya tidak dapat terealisasikan dengan sempurna, dia yakin kami-sama sedang memberikannya sebuah ujian agar dia bisa hidup lebih mandiri sepeninggalan Orochimaru, guru sekaligus orang yang diaggapnya sebagai ayah, pria yang dengan tulus mau menyayanginya seperti putrinya sendiri. Tapi masa-masa yang indah itu sudah tidak ada lagi setelah Orochimaru meninggal karena sebuah penyakit langka yang sukar di sembuhkan, sehingga hari-hari Sakura kecil yang tadinya penuh warna kini kembali gelap karena kebencian orang-orang desanya. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tahu asal-usul dirinya yang sebenarnya, tapi orang-orang desanya bilang dia adalah anak pembawa sial sehingga dia di buang oleh orang tuanya sendiri, tidak tahu apakah pernyataan itu benar atau tidak, namun tetap saja hal itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya. 'apa salahku sehingga mereka begitu membeciku? Apa aku pernah membuat suatu kesalahan?' pertanyaan itu sering Sakura pikirkan di dalam kepalanya, bagi dirinya yang masih kecil tidaklah mudah untuk mengerti sikap orang-orang desa yang begitu membencinya hingga ke sum-sum tulang mereka, yang jadi masalahnya adalah, 'apa kesalahan Sakura sebenarnya?'

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa.." Suara yang terdengar datar namun lembut secara bersamaan itu mengagetkan lamunan Sakura tentang orang-orang desa yang membencinya. Sakura menatap mata onyx pemuda yang baru saja di kenalnya itu dengan tatapan kaget dan juga sendu, tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam sebuah kerikil kini di eratkannya agar tangisannya tidak tumpah di depan pemuda itu.

"I-Itachi-nii, sejak kapan ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura kepada pemuda yang di panggilnya Itachi itu, Itachi tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sakura namun dia langsung duduk di samping Sakura yang tengah memandangi bebatuan kecil yang ada di perkarangan rumahnya, kini mereka berdua duduk di tenagh-tengah rumput berwarna hijau lembut dari jauh mereak terlihat seperti kakak adik yang akrab, mungkin?

Itachi mengambil sebuah batu berukuran besar yang ada di samping kiri tempat dia duduk saat ini, kemudian dia memperlihatkan batu itu kehadapan Sakura. Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Itachi mengambil batu itu dan memperlihatkannya di depan wajahnya, pemuda ini memang sulit di mengerti.

"Ano, ada apa dengan batu itu?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya, Itachi lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tapi dia justru melempar batu itu kuat-kuat sehingga tidak terlihat lagi wujud sang batu , Sakura langsung sweatdrop dengan wajah bingung melihat reaksi Itachi tadi.

"Aku mungkin tidak boleh memberimu saran seperti ini, tapi anggaplah orang-orang desa itu sebagai batu besar tadi dan kau adalah kerikil kecil yang saat ini ada di genggaman mu itu," Itachi kembali bersuara dan menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memandang Sakura yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Sakura tidak mengerti. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya kepada Itachi lebih lanjut, Itachi malah menepuk kepalanya pelan dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang tipis namun hangat di wajahnya, Sakura jadi kehilangan kata-kata dan mau tidak mau dia ikut tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Walaupun Itachi tidak menunjukkan sikap khawatirnya Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini Itachi sedang khawatir pada dirinya. Dan jujur hal ini lebih membuatnya nyaman dan merasa diperhatikan.

'Itachii-nii memang sulit dimengerti tapi aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang di berikannya kepadaku…' Batinnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melayang ditangan seorang pria berambut perak, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati wajah pria itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini.

"WOOII, BANGUN BOCAAHHH!"

"WAAA MANIAAKK!"

**DUAK!**

Sakura langsung memukul kepala Hidan yang saat ini tengah menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style, kontan saja Hidan melepaskan gendongannya dan menjatuhkan Sakura ke tanah yang empuk. Sakura mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena menghantam tanah tadi, dilihatnya Kisame yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat mata Hidan yang membiru akibat pukulan Sakura tadi, sedangkan Sasori terlihat sedang menatap papan penunjuk jalan yang berada di pertigaan jalan, sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan kejadian barusan. Sakura jadi teringat ingatannya mengenai Itachi tadi, ternyata itu semau mimpi ya? Entah kenapa kenangan itu kembali lagi hingga menjadi bunga tidurnya.

"OI! KAU KIRA AKU SUKA MENGGENDONGMU YANG ASYIK NGELINDUR SAAT KITA MASIH ADA DI KERETA TADI?! DARITADI DI BANGUNIN GA MAU BANGUN JUGA, MASIH UNTUNG KAU TIDAK AKU BUNUH!" Hidan berteriak-teriak marah di hadapan Sakura yang masih terduduk dengan ekspersi bingung. Tentu saja dia marah, sudah bagus dia mau berbaik hati menggendong Sakura yang tertidur di kereta tadi dan balasannya adalah pukulan maut milik Sakura? Yang benar saja! Sakura yang sudah mengerti situasinya saat ini langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya meminta maaf kepada Hidan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Dari tadi malam aku susah tidur karena itu aku tertidur di kereta," Ungkap Sakura dan pernyataannya tadi memang benar, sejak bertemu dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang berniat membunuh Itachi Sakura jadi sulit tidur. Kisame yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak kini di hantam kepalanya menggunakan sabit besar milik Hidan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangannya. Kontan saja Kisame langsung tepar di jalan. Sasori? Dia masih bengong sambil melihat Kisame yang terbaring di jalan dengan tatapan datar. Hidan kemudian menghilangkan kembali sabit miliknya dan mendengus kesal ke arah Sakura. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, entah masih marah atau sudah memaafkan Sakura, Sakura tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat ini Hidan tidak memedulikan Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan malah mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dari kantung celananya.

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Hidan yang saat ini tengah merokok, dia tidak menyangka anak SMA merokok! Rokok itu untuk umur 18 tahun ke atas bukan?! Segera saja Sakura merebut Rokok yang baru saja di nyalakan oleh Hidan tersebut dengan kasar, membuangnya ketanah dan menginjak-injaknya dengan keji sambil tersenyum puas. Hidan membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura dan langsung menarik kerah baju Sakura seakan mau menghajarnya.

"OI! KENAPA KAU BUANG ROKOKKU BOCAH?!"

"Karena anak di bawah umur tidak boleh merokok, tidak baik untuk kesehatan!" Jawab Sakura santai.

"KAU LUPA UMURKU INI SUDAH LEBIH DARI SERATUS TAHUN, HAH?!"

Sekarang Sakura yang terdiam, dia lupa kalau ke tiga orang yang di depannya ini adalah manusia pengguna 'Arc' yang bisa hidup selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, sebagai jawabannya Sakurapun hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"Ee, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Ayo silahkan merokok lagi.." Ujar Sakura dengan gayanya yang menyuruh Hidan untuk melanjutkan kembali acara merokoknya yang tertunda, Hidan tentu saja ingin membunuh gadis bersurai pink ini dengan sabitnya, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan yang menahan hatinya untuk berbuat demikian. Dan begitulah, akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke tujuan awal mereka, yaitu mencari pengguna 'Arc' yang tersisa di sebuah kota kecil bernama Konohagakure.

"Konohagakure…tinggal 10 mil lagi…begitu kata papan penunjuk jalan.. yang..kulihat tadi…" Sasori akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga, tapi entah kenapa cara bicara Sasori begitu lambat. Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan pria berwajah _baby face_ itu. Tapi Sakura ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh, karena itu Sakura harus tahu sifat dan watak mereka sehari-harinya. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil berwarna kuning dari saku bajunya dan menulis sebuah catatan, sambil bergumam pelan.

"Hidan-san orangnya pemarah, berhati-hatilah! Kisame-san walaupun wajahnya mengerikan tapi suka dengan humor, Sasori-san orangnya suka bengong dan bicaranya lambat..hm, catat!" Sakura kemudian memasukkan kembali notes tersebut ke dalam sakunya sambil tersenyum menatap ketiga pria yang berjalan di depannya. Yah, beginilah cara Sakura untuk mengenalli mereka lebih jauh, cukup ampuh bukan?

Hari yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba saja menjadi mendung angin bertiup cukup kencang sehingga membuat suara gemerisik pepohonan dan menerbangkan debu-debu yang ada dijalan, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Apa mereka harus berteduh sekarang juga? Namun Sakura dapat melihat sebuah gerbang masuk setinggi tiang listrik yang bertuliskan 'selamat datang di Konohagakure' tak jauh dari tempat dia berjalan saat ini, kalau begitu dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteduh di bawah pohon.

Sakura dan ketiga pria tersebut akhirnya memasuki kota Konohagakure. Kota kecil yang nyaman dan cukup padat penduduk rupanya, terlihat dari banyaknya pertokoan yang ramai pengunjung dan banyak anak sekolah serta ibu-ibu yang berlalu-lalang melewati mereka. Sakura sedikit terkesima, karena baru pertama kalinya dia datang ketempat yang seramai ini, kalau di desanya jangan harap ada pertokoan modern dan banyak orang ramah yang tersenyum padanya. Tapi ketakjuban Sakura tidak sampai di situ, Sakura melihat sebuah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah melihat suatu pertunjukan jalanan menarik, tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura berlari kencang menuju kerumunan ramai itu, dan entah kenapa Sasori juga ikut-ikutan menuju ke kerumunan tersebut.

"Hei, Sakura jangan berlari seperti itu!" Nasihat Kisame, dia terlihat seperti orang tua yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya saja.

"Biarkan saja dia, lebih baik kita fokus dulu kepencarian pengguna 'Arc' ini, biar Sasori yang menjaganya. Yang jelas aku tidak mau lagi berdekatan dengan bocah pink itu!" Ujar Hidan sambil mengembuskan rokoknya dalam-dalam, Kisame terlihat tidak setuju dengan usul Hidan namun apa boleh buat, tujuan mereka harus di selesaikan secepatnya, paling tidak ada Sasori bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi setelah melihat kalau situasinya aman-aman saja untuk meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura.

Sedangkan saat ini Sakura sedang terpana dengan sebuah pertunjukan tarian ala jepang yang indah di ikuti dengan nyanyian dari seorang perempuan tua yang mengiringi tarian tersebut. Sang penari memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan anggun, saat dia tersenyum maka semua penonton ikut tersenyum, sebaliknya saat wajahnya terlihat sedih penonton pun ikut berwajah sedih. Skura begitu terpana, Gadis yang di lihatnya ini sangat cantik dengan kimono berwarna merah marun dengan corak kupu-kupu emas, rambutnya yang panjang di gelung kedalam dan di kepalanya disematkan sebuat konde berwarna emas yang cantik. Tak lama tarian itupun selesai dan semua penonton bertepuk tangan untuk sang gadis penari jalanan tersebut, kecuali Sasori wajah Sasori kelihatan datar seperti biasanya namun dari dalam matanya dia terlihat kesal, entah kesal karena apa.

"Terima kasih semuanya karena sudah menonton tarianku ini, aku benar-benar sangat senang, sekali lagi terima kasih!" Ternyata tidak hanya wajahnya yang cantik, suaranya pun lembut bak putri dari kaisar Jepang. Pikir Sakura, entah kenapa dia jadi teringat wajah Sasuke yang marah kepadanya kemarin malam, Sakurapun segera memukul kepalanya keras-keras saat mengingat kejadian itu.

'pergilah kau Uchiha galak!' Batinnya kesal.

"Sebagai persembahan terakhirku untuk hari ini aku akan memberikan kalian tarian 'butiran salju'" ucap gadis penari itu lagi. Sakura sedikit penasaran dengan tarian ini. 'butiran salju' adalah nama yang cukup aneh tapi indah untuk nama sebuah tarian. Tiba-tiba atmosfer ramai menjadi hening dan perlahan-lahan gadis itu mulai menari denga gerakan gemulai yang indah entah kenapa hawa di sekitar Sakura terasa dingin, bahkan Sakura dapat melihat nafasnya yang berwarna putih keluar dari mulutnya.

Tarian itu terus berlanjut dan gadis bersurai coklat itu menarikannya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang menahan pedih yang mendalam, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ada butiran salju muncul dari langit yang tampak mendung tersebut! Sakura menatap langit berwarna abu-abu itu dengan bingung, bulan ini masih musim gugur belum memasuki musim dingin, mustahil jika sudah ada salju turun. Tapi nampaknya orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak memedulikan hal itu dan terus menonton tarian sang gadis anggun tersebut.

**Pok!**

Tiba-tiba Sasori menepuk pundak Sakura pelan, Sakura sedikit berjengit kaget namun lebih terkejut lagi saat Sasori membisikinya sesuatu.

"Gadis penari itu… adalah pengguna 'Arc yang kita cari…'"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kisame dan Hidan yang tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan yang sepi di pinggiran kota Kohagakure sedang asyik berdiskusi mengenai pengguna 'Arc' yang mereka cari-cari namun sebuah suara baritone berat yang mereka kenal tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang tubuh mereka.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, budak Uchiha?"

**Trang!**

Dengan kecepatan kilat Hidan menahan tebasan pedang yang di keluarkan oleh sang pria bersuara baritone tadi menggunakan sabitnya, sedangkan Kisame menghindar dengan melompat ke atas pohon. Hidan melihat pria itu dengan senyuman menyeringai, dan pria itu pun juga tersenyum menyeringai. Mata mereka yang saling bertemu pandang sangat menyiratkan nafsu membunuh yang kuat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Yahiko, dan siapa yang kau sebut BUDAK UCHIHA, HAH?!"

**Trang!**

Kali ini Hidan berusaha menyerang pria yang bernama Yahiko itu dengan menggunakan sabitnya, sayang sekali meleset, padahal cukup dengan goresan kecil yang bisa mengeluarkan darah dari Yahiko saja sudah cukup bagi Hidan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi Kisame tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru dari tangannya dan munculah pedang besar bergerigi yang terbalut dengan kain berwarna putih, segera saja Kisame turun ke bawah untuk menyerang Yahiko dari atas pohon.

**Dash! Crash!**

Sabetan pedang dari Kisame sedikit mengenai pundak Yahiko, darah pun keluar dengan derasnya hingga menetes ke tanah. Namun Yahiko malah terkekeh pelan sambil menggenggam pedang berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Kalian sungguh naif, sudah pasti kalian adalah budak Uchiha karena kalian mau saja di peralat oleh mereka. Bahkan kalian di suruh menjadi anak SMA, apakah itu wajar?" Ujar Yahiko sambil sesekali memainkan angin yang bergerak di sekitarnya.

"Kau yang tolol! Mau saja bekerja sama dengan cucu Hashirama itu, mereka itulah yang jahat," Kisame tidak suka jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan nama Uchiha, karena jika bukan karena Madara mana mungkin mereka memiliki kekuatan 'Arc' ini. Hidan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh Yahiko segera maju ke depan dan mengayunkan sabitnya kuat-kuat ke arah Yahiko. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Yahiko menghilang secara perlahan seperti tertiup oleh hembusanangin. Mereka harus waspada, sebab Yahiko adalah pengguna 'Arc' angin. Mata mereka berdua terlihat wapada memperhatikan di sekeliling mereka.

"Ah, aku tidak melihat Sasori dan gadis kecil berambut pink yang datang bersama kalian tadi, mereka ada dimana?" tida-tiba suara Yhiko bergema di telinga mereka, namun sayang sosoknya masih tidak terlihat. Dan kenapa Yahiko tahu mengenai Sakura yang datang bersama mereka? Hidan membuang rokoknya dan segera menginjaknya kuat-kuat.

"Cih, apa yang kau bicarakan, anak cengeng? Tidak ada seorang gadis yang bisa dekat dengan kami kecuali dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti kami, kau tahu itu bukan?" Ujar Hidan berbohong. Sura kekehan kembali tedengar dan diikuti dengan tebasan pedang Yahiko yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kiri Hidan. Darsh segar pun kembali mengalir deras dari lengan kiri Hidan yang hampir putus, Hidan mendecih pelan.

"HIDAN!" Teriak Kisame, Kisame mencoba untuk mendekati Hidan namun segera di tahan oleh seruan Hidan.

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU, KAU CEPAT PERGI MENEMUI SASORI DAN BOCAH PINK ITU!"

Hidan kemudian meregangkan otot kepalanya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi si sialan ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakang gadis penari berwajah cantik itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang gadis karena Sasori yakin dan tahu bahwa gadis tersebut adalah pengguna 'Arc' es.

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan rumah yang cukup kumuh dan terpinggirkan dari keramaian, Gadis itupun kemudian masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Sakura dan Sasori kemudian saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Mereka kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah kumuh tersebut dan keluarlah gadis penari itu lagi, dan saat ini dia tengah menggendong seekor kucing berwarna kuning yang lucu!

"Lucunya!" teriak Sakura mencoba mengelus kucing itu, namun dia tersadar bahwa tujuannya bukan untuk mengelus kucing itu melainkan bertanya tentang gadis penari yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Ah, ma-maaf! Kami datang bertamau ke rumahmu untuk bertanya suatu hal kepadamu, bolehkah kami masuk?" Kata Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut sesaat namun dia tersenyum lembut, dan membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk..maaf jika rumahku terlihat kumuh," Ujarnya sopan, Sakura tersenyum ceria dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Rumahmu sangat nyaman dan bersih kok,"

Gadis itupun kembali tersenyum dan menurunkan kucingnya yang kemudian menggeliat manja kearah Sasori, namun Sasori terlihat bermuka masam menatap kucing berwarna kuning tersebut. Dia memang tidak suka dengan kucing dan anjing. Gadis penari itu kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasori untuk duduk di sofanya yang sudah usang, namun tidak penuh debu.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada suara yang ramah, Sakura sedikit malu-malu melihat wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Eto..begini, saat ini kami sedang mencari pengguna kekuatan bernama 'Arc' yang di ciptakan oleh Uchiha Madara, jadi intinya apakah kau ini salah satu dari mereka?"

Gadis itu sedkit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura barusan senyumnya sempat menghilang namun kembali lagi menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Akhirnya ada yang menyadari bahwa aku pengguna kekuatan 'Arc', aku sudah lama menunggu kalian," Ujarnya. Sakura terkejut dengan pengakuan Gadis tersebut, itu berarti gadis yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar pengguna 'Arc' bukan? Secepat inikah mereka menemukannya? Sakura tersenyum senang dan segera menjabat tangan gadis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah bersama kami, nee-san kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, ada masalah pelik antara pengguna kekuatan 'Arc' ini dan-" Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, gadis itu menyentuh bibir Sakura

dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja aku mengerti situasinya kok, apakah kalalian pikir selama ini aku hanya berdiam diri saja? Dan maaf jika mengecewakanmu tapi aku ini seorang pria, dan namaku adalah Haku.."

Sakura terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan dari Gadis, ah- pria_ bishounen_ tersebut dan langsung berteriak kaget. Sedangkan Sasori yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui gender asli milik Haku hanya menatap reaksi Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Tak lama muncul sinar berwarna kebiruan dari arah luar rumah Haku, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Haku segera di dobrak oleh Kisame.

"Sasori ikut bersamaku sekarang juga, Hidan dalam bahaya!" teriak Kisame yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut. Sasori yang langsung mengerti pun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berjalan mendekati Kisame yang siap untuk berteleportasi lagi menggunakan kekuatan 'Arc' nya, sebelum mereka pergi Kisame dan Sasori melihat ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku ikut! Aku ingin melihat keadaan Hidan-san!" teriak Sakura, namun Kisame hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu Haku-san, tolong jaga Gadis itu." Ujar Sasori dengan nada datar, Haku menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tahu.." Ujarnya. Sakura berusah untuk mendekati Kisame dan Sasori Namun terlambat, mereka berdua telah menghilang dari pandangn Sakura dengan sangat cepat, Sakura jatuh terduduk meratapi nasib ketiga pengguna 'Arc' itu, apa gunanya dia di sini? Dia ingin membantu mereka kenapa mereka tidak membiarkannya untuk ikut? Tiba-tiba Haku menepuk kepala Sakura dari belakang.

"Tenanglah, mereka itu kuat," ujarnya kemudian memberikan Sakura butiran salju yang dingin di tangan Sakura dan membentuk sebuah boneka salju yang kecil. Sakura terlihat kaget namun juga senang.

"Dan aku yakin kau adalah gadis yang kuat juga, karena itu bersabarlah dan tunggu mereak di sini."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, paling tidak di sini dai dapat mendoakan keselamatan mereka bertiga, mereka pengguna 'Arc' yang kuat, bukan begitu?

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**A/N:ABAL!ABAL!ABAL! udah update telat abal pula, apa-apaan ini?! **

** maafkan saya yang updatenya telat dan cuma bisa segini aja ngasihnya, sekarang ini saya ga bisa ke warnet semudah dulu. tapi paling tidak updatekan? *DUASH!**

** Romancenya belum dapetkan? saya mau ngerubah genrenya, kira-kira genre yang pas apa ya? tapi romance juga pasti bakalan muncul kok..**

** untuk yang sudah membaca fic abal ini terima kasih banyak ya, saya sungguh senang, yang me-review juga!**

**Kuro-chan: Saya ini newbie abal! benerean deh! maaf ya, jika chapie ini mengecewakan..hiksu.**

**Name Shaun: Arigatou Reviewnya! Sakura bukan dewi alam kok, nanti dewi alam yang sebenarnya akan muncul. tapi lihat saja bakal ada kejutannya, fu-fu..*********ga terkejut tuh..** 'Arc' itu kekuatan alam yang berhasil di temukan oleh Madara, tadinya kekuatan itu berbentuk lingkran berwarna pelangi tapi karena insiden Hashirama jadinya terpecah belah. kaya shiko no tama gitu.  


**Cherry Blossom: Beneran nih? BENERAN?! ya ampun, matamu ga salah baca kan? banyak Typo dan keganjilan gitu..*DAK!* tapi saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya! :3**

**Akun saya ini kemarin ga bisa dibuka, Sama sekali di coba berapa kali juga ga mau, baru hari ini mau di buka, allhamdulillah..*oke berlebihan.**

**MAAF YA JIKA CHAPIE KALI INI MEMBUAT KALIAN KECEWA!**

**Salam hangat**

**Kanon**


End file.
